Random Word Challenge
by bugarooney
Summary: Challenge where you guys give me any words in the world and I'll make them into an amazing Austin and Ally story based on your requests. Please, please, please just give it a try. Instructions inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This may sound weird or may not, but please give me a chance. You can find instructions below.

This is a random words writing challenge where you are given random words that don't necessarily have anything to do with each other, and then you put them into a story in a way that is creative and makes sense. So what I want is for you fabulous readers to just comment random words in the review section, and I will fit them into a super awesome Austin and Ally story. If you want you can put things from Austin and Ally in the comments and I'll be sure to incorporate those too. My main goal is to use every single word that you guys suggest and make a great story out of them. And I would appreciate if you commented a lot. Last but not least, let me know what kind of story it should be (romance, mystery, comedy, or whatever) and what kind of relationships involving which characters.

A/N- KK so I really want this to work, but that means I really need you guys to comment a lot of words, or else it just won't be right. It may sound weird like I said, but I can make it something really cool if you just work with me. Thanks! Love y'all! I'll update as soon as I get 20 words. Be great if there was more, but I'm just asking for 20. Give me as many as you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Oh my gosh you guys! 52 words? That's amazing! I'm sorry for not updating, but you guys did give me quite a challenge, but I gave it my best shot. I have included 17 of them in this first chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the amazing characters.

Austin's POV: I love Ally Dawson! We write music together and she is the best partner I could ever ask for. Oh, and I forgot to mention, we have been dating for the last 4 months! Woo hoo! Sometimes we'll be sitting at the piano and our hands will touch and I will feel collywobbles.(1) And I can't forget how when we hug I feel all warm and cuddly inside! Ooh! Here she is now! I've been sitting here outside Sonic Boom for an hour waiting for my love. "Hey Ally!" I say as I wrap my arms around her in a bear hug.

"Hi Austin!" she replies and then gives me a sweet peck on the cheek. Gosh I love it when she does that!

"Hey! Do you have plans tonight by any chance?" I ask hoping that her only plans are to be with me.

"No. Why? Did you have anything in mind?" she said with a smirk on her face. God I hate it when she does that. She always makes me blush.

"Well…since you asked… I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place after you got off. I've got a surprise for you!" I replied.

"Great it's a date!" Ally said as my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Ally's POV: (6 hours later) Ever since Austin asked me out this morning a smile has been glued to my face! I locked the door and walked out of the shop glowing. When I got home I went to get changed and fix my makeup. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and picked a short chartreuse dress with some black wedges. Then I went into the bathroom and ran my hairbrush against my scalp. After I brushed my hair and put on some mascara and eye shadow, I headed over to Austin's. Austin lived in a 2 story tan colored house sort of like mine. But his neighborhood was much more peaceful. I walked up to the door and knocked he answered. His parents, of Moon's Mattress Kingdom, were often on business trips and were rarely ever home. So that meant she got Austin to herself. She blushed at the thought of being alone with Austin. When he answered the door he took my hand and guided me to the couch. I sat down and on the coffee table I saw two plates of chocolate pie. He knew I was a sucker for chocolate! I grabbed for the plate, but he pulled my hand back.

He said, "Uh uh princess! No pie until you play me your song." as he pulled a guitar from behind his back. I'm playing my own song at the school talent show and it's going to be broadcasted on Marino High TV.

"Ugh… fine!" I growled as I snatched the guitar from his hand. "This song is called, Talk Dirty To Me.(2) Here it goes."

_I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable  
'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it  
You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is  
I know what the girl them want,  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me_

"Ally! That was amazing! So, that brings me to your next surprise!" he said.

He pulled out a teddy bear from behind his back. It had a bow on it and a little t-shirt that said, "Good Luck Ally! I love you! 3"

"Austin! You are so sweet!" I started tearing up because he'd never said I love you before, "I love you too!" I said as I laid a long soft kiss on his lips and flutter flies shot threw me. He's the first boy I'd ever said I love you to. We ate our pie and then I nestled my head in his neck as we drifted off to sleep. I've never felt so special before. I need to write a song about him. After he was fast asleep, I carefully creeped out of his grip and upstairs to write a song.

Austin's POV: When I woke up Ally was sitting on the coffee table strumming my guitar.

"Hey sweetie! I've got something for you! Listen! This is called Me And You!(3)

_Never known anyone like you before_

_Someone who could make me smile_

_When I'm falling down on the floor_

_Never laughed so hard 'till I met you_

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like glue_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's backs we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_If you need a shoulder, you got mine_

_If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime_

_Two peas in a pod, me and you _

_In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove_

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like glue_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in you too_

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend_

_That's the way it's gonna be_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_Me and you, me and you_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)_

_Always got a friend in me (me and you)_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend _

_Always got a friend in you too_

_'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_You_

"Me and you forever Ally!" he said with a sincere and meaningful look on his face, and then he laid a gentle kiss on my forehead.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I underlined all the words that you gave me. **

**Collywobbles means butterflies in the stomach.**

**Talk Dirty By Jason Derulo**

**Me and You By Laura Marano**

**I hope you guys like it. Do you want more characters in it, maybe add some drama! Let me know what you think. I'll be updating soon because I've got some ideas. Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I love you guys so much! All of your reviews are so helpful and I'm so happy you enjoy all the fluff. Hope you like it!**

AUSTIN'S POV: School the Next Day

Ally makes me so happy! I was walking down the school hallway looking for her, lost in thought. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I ran into something. Make that a someone. There in front of me was Stacy-Anne, one of the meanest, most popular girls in school. She also has a huge crush on me and has since freshman year. When I looked up at her she was smiling that flirty smile and batting her long eyelashes. Sadly for her, I couldn't be less interested, because I have the best girlfriend in the world, Ally Dawson. Just thinking about Ally gives me butterflies. After I ran into Stacy-Anne I started walking away, but she stopped me.

"Hi Austy! Aren't you just as cute as a cupcake!" she said in the most irritating, high pitched voice I'd ever heard.

"Hi Stacy-Anne. How are you?" I replied, trying very hard not to roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Ally coming around the corner towards us.

"I'm great as always! Thanks for asking! And by the way," she said with the most devious smile, "I hope you haven't forgot about our study date later!" as she touched my arm, obviously trying to get a rise out of Ally. Before I could say a word, especially the words, "We don't have a study date!", Ally piped in.

"Austin? What is she talking about? Are you CHEATING on me?" she questioned as I saw tears start to well up in her eyes. The truth is that she has always been jealous of Stacy-Anne, because we dated for 5 months during sophomore year. Ally seems to think that I'm not over that she-devil, but this obviously doesn't help.

"Okay then…this is a little awkward! Bye!" Stacy-Anne interrupted before running away.

"Of course not Ally! You should know me well enough to understand that I don't go for witches with a B. I go for the most amazing, adorable, perfect girl I know. She just said that because she knew it would bug you." I tried to explain as well as I could. I could not lose Ally. I'd rather lose my home than lose the girl I love. I sure hope that she understands.

ALLY'S POV

I wanted to believe what he said, but I know Stacy-Anne, and she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants.

"I don't know Austin! I love you and you know that, but I don't think I can compete with Stacy-Anne! Maybe we should just call it quits for a while. I think I need some time to think about whether I really trust you, or if I even know you. If you really think about it, we don't know that much about each other. That's not how relationships are supposed to work." I tried to spit out with tears in my eyes.

"Ally, if that's really how you feel then let's just hangout as friends so we get to know each other more, and then date me! I love you!" he almost demanded.

"Fine. Meet me at my house at 6 o'clock and we'll talk. Bye Austin." I agreed as I leaned in to give him a quick hug. With that I scurried away down the hall, avoiding eye contact with Stacy-Anne as I zoomed past her. I walked until I got to the music room, that's where I do all my thinking. There was still a half an hour before class, and my first class was piano lab, so I just sat there letting my fingers wander around the keys as I drifted into space. In the music room there is a poster that says, "Disney Channel Auditions in a city near you! So you think you got talent, sign up for auditions today and be cast in an original Disney Channel TV series." I stared at the poster and couldn't help but think about if they wrote a TV series based on my life. There would be a girl named Ally who was a shy songwriter at a music store called Sonic Boom, with a writing partner named Austin. Ally and Austin would live happily ever after, if only it were true for her in real life too. I was determined to audition for Disney and get the heck out of Miami, no more high school drama. The rest of the day was a blur and when I got home I started cooking pancakes for Austin and I, proving that I do know a little something or two about him.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was determined to prove to Ally that I care about her and only her. I also wanted to prove that I know her, no matter what she believes. I may have went to some extremes to make sure that I got my girl back. Ally has always talked about how she wanted a pet, so I got on my laptop and looked up the closest humane society in Miami, then I drove there and picked out the most adorable little beagle named Maggie. Then I went to the jewelry store and I picked out a promise ring with a red ruby in the middle with diamonds going around the band. I was really nervous about giving her the ring and the dog, because I still didn't know if it was enough to prove that I loved her. My hands were shaking, and I was sweating bullets when I got home, so I turned on the sink to cold water and ran my hands through the , then through my hair. Man the things this girl does to me. And my final gift, should she choose to accept it, a kiss.

**A/N- Like? Dislike? Do you think I should keep Ally mad or should she forgive him? Love y'all! Thanks for reviews and suggestions!**


End file.
